Atlantic City Fire Department
Department Profile The Atlantic City Fire Department (ACFD) is comprised of the following units: * 6 Firehouses * 7 Engine Companies * 2 Ladder Companies * 1 Rescue Company * 1 Battalion * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) History Former Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 900 Atlantic Avenue John R. Jasper Jr. Memorial Fire Station 1 (County Station 14-1) :Engine 1 ' - 2003 American LaFrance Eagle / RD Murray (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2) :'Engine 7 ''' - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle / RD Murray (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6) : '''Ladder 1 - 2019 Rosenbauer Commander (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) : Battalion 1 - 2016 Chevrolet Suburban : Haz-Mat. Unit 1 '''- 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / Rescue 1 : '''Battalion 2 (Spare) - 2003 Dodge Durango : Deputy 2 (Spare) - 2004 Dodge Durango Fire Station 2 - 138 North Indiana Avenue Marvin E. Beatty Jr. Memorial Fire Station 2 (County Station 14-2) :Engine 2 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Eagle / RD Murray (1250/500) : 'Rescue 1 ' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Rescue 1 heavy rescue : 'Rescue 2 (USAR Unit)- 2007 Spartan / Rescue 1 heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) : Collapse Rescue Unit '''- Chevrolet 2500 towing Collapse and Trench Rescue Trailer : '''Marine Unit 1 - Zodiac rescue boat : Marine Unit 2 - Zodiac rescue boat : Training and Special Operations Unit - Ford E-350 van Fire Station 3 - 732 North Indiana Avenue Deputy Chief Pierre Hollingsworth Fire Station 3 (County Station 14-3) : Engine 3 - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) : Ladder 23 (Spare)' '- 2002 American LaFrance Eagle (-/-/ ?' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 3) Fire Station 4 - 2700 Atlantic Avenue (County Station 14-4) : Engine 4 - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) : Ladder 2 '''- 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 3) : '''Deputy 1 - 2016 Chevrolet Suburban : Engine 24 (Spare)' '- 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1, Engine 6) Fire Station 5 - 571 North Annapolis Avenue Chief Lawrence Skey Memorial Fire Station (County Station 14-5) : Engine 5 - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 3) : Air Supply Unit 1 - 1996 GMC / Top Kick Fire Station 6 - 4025 Atlantic Avenue Chief Franklin W. Kemp Fire Station (County Station 14-6) : Engine 6 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) : Ladder 26 (Spare)' '- 1997 Sutphen aerial (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Tower 1) On Order : Rosenbauer pumper (1500/500) (Ordered November 2019) Retired Apparatus : 1999 American LaFrance Eagle / 1983 LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 2, Ladder 1) :1995 Freightliner FL 80 / 1979 American LaFrance / Lee's refurb ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) :1991 Seagrave JB pumper (1250/500) :1990 Seagrave JB ladder (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1989 Chevrolet Blazer (Chief) :1989 Chevrolet Blazer (Deputy Chief) :1989 Seagrave JB pumper (1250/500) :1988 Seagrave JB pumper (1250/500) :1988 Seagrave JB pumper (1250/500) :1983 Chevrolet Van utility :1983 Mack MC / LTI ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) :1982 Chevrolet Blazer utility :1981 Station Wagon utility :1979 Mack MB / American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) :1978 Mack MB / Howe / 1992 Lee's refurb pumper (1000/500) :1978 Mack MB / Howe pumper (1000/500) :1978 Mack MB / Howe pumper (1000/500) :1978 Mack MB / Howe pumper (1000/500) :1977 Ford L-8000 / 1997 Lee's walk-around heavy rescue :1976 Sutphen tower (-/-/?' mid-mount) :1975 Duplex R300 / Great Eastern pumper (1000/500) :1975 Duplex R300 / Great Eastern pumper (1000/500) :1972 Ford F-750 / Oren hose wagon (250/250) :1972 Ford F-750 / Oren hose wagon (250/250) :1970 Pirsch ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1969 Oldsmobile Ninety-Eight chief :1968 Duplex R300 / Great Eastern pumper (?/?) :1964 Chevrolet / Oren pumper (750/1000) (Sold to Camp Dick Fire Department) :1958 Pirsch ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1956 Duplex / Zabek pumper (750/285) :1954 Ford F-700 / 1926 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :195? Ford F / American LaFrance pumper (?/?) (Sold to Pinewood Estates Volunteer Fire Company) :1954 Zabek pumper (750/250) :1949 Ford hose wagon (200/125) :1948 Ford hose wagon (200/125) :1947 Buffalo pumper (750/125) :1947 Buffalo pumper (750/125) :1943 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1939 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1929 American LaFrance water tower :1928 Ahrens-Fox ladder (-/-/85' tractor-drawn aerial) :1928 American LaFrance pumper (1000/40) :1928 American LaFrance pumper (1000/40) :1928 American LaFrance pumper (1000/40) :1926 Ahrens-Fox pumper (1000/40) :1926 Ahrens-Fox ladder (-/-/85' tractor-drawn aerial) :1922 White 4x4 squad :1919 American LaFrance ladder (-/-/?' tractor-drawn aerial) :1917 Ahrens-Fox pumper (1000/?) :1917 American LaFrance hose wagon (-/-/40 lbs. dry chemical) :1917 American LaFrance hose wagon (-/-/40 lbs. dry chemical) :1916 Metropolitan steam pumper (900/-) 'Station Map' 'External Links' Atlantic City Professional Firefighters Local 198 Facebook page Category:Atlantic County Category:New Jersey departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Marion apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating R.D. Murray apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Oren apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Former operators of Howe apparatus Category:Former operators of Duplex apparatus Category:Former operators of Great Eastern apparatus